The present invention relates to a disaster noticing system, disaster noticing server, disaster reporting terminal, method, and program, and more particularly to a disaster noticing system, disaster noticing server, disaster reporting terminal, method, and program suitable for use when a natural disaster such as an earthquake, typhoon, forest fire, subsidence, volcanic ash, avalanche or tsunami, occur.
In order to prevent damage such as mudflows, floods and tsunami that accompany natural phenomena such as typhoons and earthquakes, the Meteorological Agency and Meteorological Observatory give various advice and warnings.
For example, when an earthquake occurs and it is expected that a tsunami will arrive at a certain part of the coastline or area, the Meteorological Agency gives earthquake announcement and/or tsunami warnings before the tsunami arrives.
The mechanism of the earthquake announcement given out by Meteorological Agency will be put to practice. For example, The mechanism notify a magnitude of the earthquake to residents in a specific area within 20 seconds after they occur.
If residents and local authorities receive this information, including earthquake announcements and tsunami warnings, beforehand, they can take steps to reduce the damage due to an earthquake or tsunami. For example, Taking an earthquake as an example, the time required for a tremor occurring at the focus to reach an area where residents are living (affected area) is shorter the closer the residents are to the focus, and longer the further they are from the focus. Also, the estimated seismic intensity of a tremor apparently occurring where residents are living (affected area) will be larger, the larger the magnitude of the earthquake and the closer it is to the focus.
Therefore, when the focus is close to the affected area, we need to notify residents of the expected time of arrival until the tremor generated at the focus reaches the affected area, and to notify them of the correct estimated seismic intensity due to the tremor generated in the focus.
In view of this, JP-A 2007-25962 which belongs to the related art discloses a technique in which the time remaining until a natural phenomena such as an earthquake arrives can be correctly displayed. According to JP-A2007-25962, a PDA receives disaster prevention information and Japan Standard Time, and the time remaining until a natural phenomenon will arrive at the area is calculated from the expected time of arrival and Japan Standard Time.
Due to this, the time remaining until the arrival of a natural phenomenon such as an earthquake can be correctly displayed.
JP-A 2005-222203 discloses a technique whereby real time earthquake information distributed by the Meteorological Agency and the like before the arrival of a main shockwave is transmitted to relevant departments at the Fire Station to reduce the damage due to the earthquake.
According to JP-A 2005-222203, the National Fire Prevention and Control Administration receives the real time earthquake information distributed by the Meteorological Agency, and the real time earthquake information is distributed to the Fire Departments by the National Fire Prevention and Control Administration. Real time earthquake information can thus be distributed to the Fire Departments.
JP-A 2006-318003 discloses a technique of ensuring driver safety and preventing traffic accidents by notifying car drivers of an impending earthquake beforehand. According to JP-A 2006-318003, this technique uses an earthquake information receiver which receives early information including the occurrence time and occurrence location of an earthquake, a GPS receiver which receives the current location and current time, an earthquake information processing unit which calculates the time of arrival of the main shockwave of an earthquake in response to the information from the earthquake information receiver and GPS receiver, and an alarm unit which notifies drivers of the arrival of the earthquake mainly by voice as the output of the earthquake information processing unit. Hence, driver safety can be ensured and traffic accidents can be prevented by notifying drivers of the earthquake's arrival beforehand.
JP-A 2007-147413 discloses a technique of earthquake prediction and assessing the impact of electromagnetic waves by making use of the offset between Standard Time and the time at a terminal.
According to JP-A2007-147413, the offset between the time at the terminal and Standard Time is calculated using internal terminal time information and Standard Time information, and information relating to the offset between Standard Time and the terminal outputs the time. Due to this, by making use of the offset between Standard Time and terminal time, an earthquake can be predicted and the impact of electromagnetic waves and the like can be assessed.
However, according to the above patent documents, the current time measured at the disaster noticing terminal is used, and there is no mention of how to accurately calculate the time remaining until the natural disaster reaches the disaster reporting terminal, nor of the need to do so.
Moreover, if the current time measured at the disaster reporting terminal is not correct, there is no mention of how to calculate the time remaining as accurately as possible, nor of the need to do so.